


Late Night Party

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating Popsicles, Implied drinking, M/M, Partying, Popsicles, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: When everyone is partied out and filled with liquor they end up having to prove their forth by deepthroating popsicles.





	Late Night Party

It was a late night and given everyone had been drinking and smoking and partying, it wasn’t a big surprise that some kind of show down didn’t occur.

And that’s exactly what happened.

Except this time it was over something totally unrealistic and just down right stupid. 

It all started with a popsicle.

They had all been gathered around in a circle, eating from a pack of multi colored popsicles. Gabe had been sure to pick up a pack earlier that day, deciding that it was the perfect thing to add to their extravaganza. 

Dean had thought it was a waste of money, but at this point he had eaten around five and world curse out past him for ever thinking buying them was a bad idea.

The argument of course started when Charlie ended up choking on a popsicle which after they made sure she was alright turned into a giant pit of laughing teenagers.

“You suck at deepthroating Charlie.” Gabe teased despite Charlie rolling her eyes and swatting at him. 

“I don’t need to be good at it, remember?” She chuckled and took another kick at her popsicle.

Dean chuckled and pushed the popsicle further down his throat, choking when he went to laugh at Sam’s annoyed face.

“Think you could do better?” Dean challenged.

“I don’t want to, it’s unwise and silly, and- Gabe stop!” Sam grabbed the popsicle stick from Gabe’s hand and yanked it out of his mouth as he tried to follow what Dean was doing.

“You guys, I don’t want you choking on a fuckin’ popsicle.” 

“It’s practice Samsquash.” The blonde winked at him and took another long lick of his popsicle, looking the younger boy directly in the eyes as he did so. 

“Stop.”

“Hey! If I get Cas to do it, you gotta deepthroat the popsicle!” Dean had a bright smile on his face as if he had come up with the best idea in his entire life.

“I don’t-“

“Cas, do it.”

The quiet black haired boy who was entertained watching everyone else talk blinked at being addressed. “You want me to…”

Dean nodded and smirked, “with the popsicle.”

Cas looked at his blue colored popsicle and frowned, “what if I choke.”

“That’s the poi-“

“You won’t” 

Dean gave Gabe a stern glare at his joke.

“Alright…” 

Cas raised the popsicle and put it in his mouth, pushing it back into his throat until he coughed and took it out. “Done.”

“Damn Cassie, you’ve gotta improve on that.” Gabe winked and wiggled his eyebrows as he looked from his brother to Dean.

“Welp, now it’s your turn Sammy.” Dean nudged his brother who ultimately sighed and raised the popsicle to his mouth.

“I hate you.” He mumbled. 

Dean laughed, “sure ya do.”


End file.
